A measurement of the quality of a video sequence may be important in a video processing system, or other video system. One reliable method for quantifying the quality of a video sequence involves having human subjects rate the quality of the video sequence. However, this method may be time consuming and expensive and, therefore, impractical in some applications. Methods, systems and apparatus, for automatic video quality assessment, that determine a quality measure, for a video sequence, that is highly correlated with a human rating may be desirable.